


Tracer's Malfunction

by Pupmon1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: What happens when Tracer's accelerator malfunctions? Some crazy time stuff.





	

Lena groaned and pushed the door of her apartment open. She stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch. "...stupid Widowmaker..."

"Hey, babe!" Emily called from the kitchen. Tracer groaned in response and closed her eyes. "I'll take that as things didn't go well on the mission. I'll grab your pudding."

"Thanks, luv!" she called out. Then a new sound drew her attention...a whirring. Lena opened one eye and looked down at her acelorator...it was making a strange sound, and the light was getting brighter and brighter. "What the-" Lena was cut off by a sharp pop and a blast that pushed her back into the couch.

Lena groaned and blinked in confusion. She rubbed her eyes, and shook her head, clearing her mind before sitting up, her jaw dropping at what she saw. Slammed into the leather chair in the corner, and laying on the table in front of her, two new people...two new versions of her...

The one slumped in a chair was a...male. Or at least presented as such. His accelerator was different from Lena's, bulkier and seemed heavier. He slowly sat up and fixed his orange pants, which had slid down from the impact.

"I'm okay!" he announced as he stood, running his hands through his hair...then he noticed the situation. "Um...maybe I'm not."

Lena chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah...I think something's gone wrong with the acc-"

A groan suddenly gained the attention of everyone in the room. The one on the table sat up, and Lena went silent. She had heard that this was a possibility...an evil version of herself, but she didn't expect so much...edginess. The woman took a moment to pat her spikey hair back into control and tried to fix her triangular harness. Though what horrified Lena the most was the glowing red hole in her chest and the Talon patch emblazoned on the sleeve of her black leather jacket.

The woman fixed her jacket and looked at her two counterparts. "Oh, what has happened now?" she wondered, crossing her arms.

Lena sighed and gestured them both to sit down. "It looks like our accelerators have malfunctioned." She took a deep breath and called out. "Babe, call Winston!"

"What's wr-" Emily stopped when she saw the state of the living room. "Okay...I'll go call the monkey."

"Oi! Don't call him that, yank!" Lena snapped jokingly. The other two of her sat on the couch, waiting in silence.

"...so the Overwatch monkey is going to help us?" Talon Lena grumbled.

Both Lena and her male counterpart reacted at this, glaring at the woman in black and red. "You definitely don't get to call him a monkey, he saved our lives!"

"Talon saved my life, ya bloody wankers!"

"Yeah sure, Talon 'saved' you. That's believable."

Before a fight could breakout, a sharp whistle rang through the room." Now now ladies, and gent, we can argue later," Emily said as she walked in and righted the chair, sitting once it was in order. "So...who gets to explain first?"

"All versions of me exist in different timelines at the same time,"all three answered.

Emily put up her hands and shook her head. Trying to understand the time part was pointless, she learned that a while ago."No no no, who are you people?"

"I'm Lance,"male Lena answered with a nod.

"Wormhole," Talon Lena grumbled.

"Wormhole and Lance," Emily mused. "So, you're both different versions of Lena?" she asked simply.

Lance nodded and smiled. "Yep! You're right. I'm one that identifies as a male."

"I was saved my Talon after Overwatch abandoned me."

"Sure you were," Lena muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up, wanker!"

Emily whistled once again to keep the three in line. The last thing she needed was a fight to break out. Who knew what that would do to their accelerators. "So...you're all different?"

"Well, sort of," Lena answered, rocking in her seat. "There are all differences between us, but all the differences came into account after the Slipstream Incident."

"And there are things we all agree on, for example, you are..." 

"Cute," the other two, finished with a smile.

"Widowmaker is a..." Lena spoke up.

"A sexy son of a bitch!" the other two snapped.

Emily flicked at their reactions. She did not expect either of those, but it got the point across. "Okay okay. Well, Winston will be here soon, and he'll be here to fix all three of you and get you back home."

Wormhole grunted and crossed her arms. "Talon could fi-"

"No!" Lance snapped, lightly hitting Wormhole on the side of her head. "You're staying here."

"Winston knows how to fix the accelerator, so its best to stay here, where he can fix you all quickly," Emily pointed out.

Wormhole grumbled and crossed her arms, looking away for a moment. Lance and Emily started talking to each other, mostly about Lance's world, and Lena leaned back, tapping her accelerator.

Wormhole watched the goodie-two-shoes, her eyes narrowing. They're acting like...regular people. But they're not regular...none of them are. None of them are normal...why do they get a normal life when...she didn't.

She glanced between the three, then put a hand on her belt, or more specifically, the grenade more specifically. The other two weren't armed...Lena's pulse pistols were sitting on the table, or the ruins of the cracked table and Lance didn't have any of his weapons.

She grinned and threw out the bomb towards Emily, not to hit her...Wormhole couldn't kill her, not again, she only threw it near her. The goodie-two-shoes both yelped and reacted just as she expected.

Lena jumped at Emily, pinning her to the chair and protecting her. Lance jumped up and kicked the thing into another room. As they were distracted, Wormhole darted to the balcony. She threw open the door and blinked to the next rooftop, leaving a red blur and a loud bang behind.

Lena shifted positions, holding herself over her girlfriend. "Everything okay?"

Emily nodded and smiled. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

"She ran off!" Lance snapped.

Lena groaned as she stood. "We have to go get her. Emily stay here, wait for Winston. Tell him what's happened."

Emily nodded again, and Lena grabbed her weapons. She handed one to Lance before following Wormhole, blue blurs streaking across the rooftops.

Emily sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was worried about Lena and Lance, but she knew they were powerful, strong enough to deal with their doppelganger, evil or otherwise.


End file.
